10 ans après
by Lola.Official
Summary: 10 ans après la Grande bataille, pour sauvé l'Olympe, Percy ne s'est jamais remis de la mort d'Annabeth, il a maintenant 26 ans, et une nouvelle menace refait surface, une menace, auquel il ne s'attend pas
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Persée alias Percy Jackson vis à New York City, dans un appartement modeste dans l'Uppers East Side. Il est âgé maintenant de 26 ans et il est professeur de grec anciens à l'école Saint Thomas, situé à deux pâtées de maison de chez lui. Cela fait dix années déjà jours pour jours que la grande bataille contre Cronos c'est finis et qu'il a lui-même gagné le respect au camp des sang-mêlées et a l'Olympe. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, le camp ou la colonie des sang-mêlées regroupe les enfants qui sont née moitié humains, moitié dieux. Persée Jackson et dans son appartement a l'heure ou je vous parle, il est dans un profond sommeille. Il ne se doute pas que quelque chose d'extraordinaire va se passer. Je vais vous raconter juste son histoire, au passé aussi tragique que son présent, et son futur ? Et bien c'est vous qui le découvririez.

Voila, c'est mon prologue, j'espère que vous le trouverais a votre gout ^^

Bisous tout le monde

L


	2. Chapitre 01

Chapitre 1 : 

10 ans plus tard

Je revivais cette scène effrayante de ma vie, le jour ou tout à basculer. _J'était a l'Olympe, le jours de la bataille de Cronos, je voyait Luke, avec son horrible cicatrice, derrière se trouvait l'image la plus horrible, la plus traumatisante de ma vie. La fille que j'aime, se vidait de son sang, a cause d'une seule et même personne, un sale traite qui la abattue sans pitié. Je foncée avec Anaklusmos dans la mains vers Luke. Un combat endiablé commença, il me fit des feinte que j'évita, mes coups se firent plus agressif par la colère. Puis enfin je le désarma et pointa mon épée sur sa poitrine, après m'avoir fait un sourire méprisant, je lui transperçai la poitrine. _

Je me réveillai en sursaut de mon lit, trempée de sueurs froides. Encore ce même rêve. Je regardai mon réveille et il m'indiqua qu'il était déjà 6h30 du matin. Je me levai encore tout endormie. Je repensait a elle, encore une fois. Aujourd'hui cela fait dix années jours pour jours qu'il me l'a enlevé. La femme de ma vie, ma seule raison sur terre de vivre. Mais la vie continuée, sans elle j'étais un zombie, un corps sans âme. Ma mère s'inquiété beaucoup pour moi, j'essayez d'être le plus heureux possible, mais les mensonges n'avait jamais était mon truc. Je m'habillai simplement d'un jean noir et d'un pull bleu. Je m'installai dans ma cuisine, faiblement éclairée, et vit que New York était toujours a moitié dans la nuit. Le jours se levée a peine, dans le ciel d'un bleu sombre qui s'éclairée petit a petit. Quand j'eu finis enfin mes céréale et mon café, je pris mon sac remplis de copie d'élève, de polycopié et de livre. Je mis mon manteau, mon écharpe et partie dans les rues de New York. Cinq minutes plus tard je me trouva dans les allée du lycée Saint Thomas, cela faisait cinq ans que j'enseigné le grec anciens a des élèves. J'ouvris la porte de ma salle et m'installa sur le vieux bureau salis par la craie blanche du tableau. Je mis ma tête entre mes deux mains et réfléchis, je repensai au rêve que j'avais fait. J'y voyait Annabeth … les souvenir ce faisait de plus en plus rare, j'avait pu garder son tee shirt de la colonie, qui sentait encore son odeur. Mais que te prend t-il Percy ? Cela fait dix ans et tu n'à toujours pas fait ton deuil. Non je n'y arrive pas, comment le pourrait-je ? Cela fait déjà dix années que j'ai perdu ma raison de vivre sur cette maudite terre. Je n'eu pas plus le temps de réfléchir car quelqu'un toqua. Je pensait a des élève mais non, c'était une jeune femme, elle devait avoir la vingtaine elle aussi, car son visage était jeune et frais. Elle était souriante, elle portait une robe noire qui la mettait en valeur, ses cheveux bruns lisse coupé mis long étaient magnifiques sur elle. Une femme comme les autres pensait-je. Elle avait une sacoche elle aussi.

- Bonjours, je m'appelle Mary Adams et je suis la nouvelle, je cherche la salle de latins mais je ne la trouve pas, stupide peut être dit-elle en gardant la joie. Je me mis debout et arriva vers elle, elle était plus petite que moi de quelque centimètre.

- Je suis Percy … Percy Jackson, j'enseigne le grec anciens, nous avons la même salle dit-je en lui montrant la modeste salle de cours. Elle la regarda avec intérêt. Puis elle s'approcha de moi, et elle soupira de soulagement

- Super, j'était complètement perdue, normalement j'ai une heure avant que commencé mais j'ai envie de me familiarisé avec l'endroit, tu vois dit-elle. j'hochai de la tête. Le matin je ne suis jamais de bonne compagnie. Elle s'approcha du bureau et posa sa sacoche de l'autre côté de la mienne, puis me souris. Je le lui rendis, avant même de dire autre chose, elle me fit la bise et disparut dans les couloirs. J'en souriait, peut être que c'était la première fois, mais j'en souriais. Juste après la première sonnerie retentit et j'eu mes élève de seconde qui arrivait bruyamment en classe. Comme a mon habitude je leurs dit de se taire, quelque uns le firent. La matinée était lente, la dernière sonnerie de la matinée retentie, et tout les élèves se précipita dehors. Je rangea lentement mes affaire comme a mon habitude et alla au réfectoire, ou je trouva Jeff le professeur de sport et Anna la prof' de français. Je pris un plateau et m'installa avec eux, il avait une discutions animé, je m'assoie et ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers moi.

- Hé Percy ça va ? me demanda Anne. J'hochais la tête. Jeff, me regarda avec ses petits yeux.

- Encore déprimer Jackson ? me dit-il de sa voix grave et insupportable de prof' de sport. J'hochais la tête de nouveaux et me contenta de manger mon sandwich.

- Roh, Jeff sérieusement Percy à le droit de faire ce qu'il veut dit Anna gentiment, en me regardant. Je me suis toujours demandé s'il elle n'avait jamais eu un faible pour moi, mais ça c'est a discutait, et je ne suis pas très fort pour percevoir ce genre d'émotion envers les gens.

- Bon je dis plus rien, tu va commencer a me saouler avec tes truc de psy' que ta lu dans femme actuelle dit Jeff en bougonnant. J'en souris. Il était drôle, il n'était pas ensemble, mais se conduisait comme un vieux couple. Puis soudains, une fille a la robe noir fit irruption, c'était Mary Adams la nouvelle prof' de latins. L'autre prof' est tombé enceinte, donc avait fait un arrêt de grossesse. Jeff et Anne se retournèrent pour voir la nouvelle, Jeff reluqua ses jambes, pendant que Anna l'observa. Puis, elle retourna sa tête vers moi, puis chuchota.

- C'est la nouvelle prof' de latins, celle qui remplace Mélinda dit Anne. Jeff hocha la tête

- Belle jambes dit-il pour seul commentaire. Anne et moi leva les yeux au ciel. Jeff était le gars typique qui lisait des magasine porno et devait bien faire d'autre chose dans le genre.

- Elle s'appelle Mary Adams dit-je. Ils me regardèrent.

- Ouh, tu la connais déjà ? dit Anne avec plein de sous entendu. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois.

- Elle me demanda la salle de latins, je lui ai dit que c'était la même que moi tu vois, et on c'est présenté dit-je. Jeff hocha la tête.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda Anne. J'hochai la tête. Mary me vit et me fit un petit signe de la main et alla vers nous. Arriver a notre hauteur elle demanda :

- Je peut m'installé avec vous ? demanda elle. elle avait un sourire toujours collé aux lèvres avec sa bonne humeur. Je me demanda comment elle faisait, car Saint Thomas, les élèves était chiant, le directeurs aussi.

- Bien sur, installe toi dit Anne. Mary s'installa alors, et commença a mordre dans son sandwich, elle le reposa sur le plateaux et commença a nous parlez.

- Je m'appelle Mary Adams dit-elle. Anne hocha la tête

- Oui, on sais Percy nous la dit Anne avec un grand sourire. Elle tourna sa tête surprise mais avec un petit sourire, je le lui rendis.

- Super, alors vous parliez de quoi ? dit-elle. on se regarda entre nous.

- Oh de rien dit Jeff en la regardant. Anne jouait avec sa salade

- Alors Mary, tu enseigne le latins depuis combien de temps ? demanda Anne qui était gênée d'avoir un si grand silence. Mary leva la tête de son sandwich et lui souris.

- Oh sa va faire cinq ans dans quelques mois dit-elle avec un petit rire. Je ne pu m'empêché de l'admiré, comment resté heureuse avec un travaille qui paye a peine toute les factures et des gamins qui nous saoule a longueur de temps.

- Oh, cinq ans déjà, wouah … dit Anne. Mary lui sourit

- Oui, cinq ans, j'avait fait du latins quand j'était au collège, c'est ma meilleure amie qui m'y a poussé, car elle en faisait elle aussi et des le premiers cours j'ai adoré. Vous savez les acropole, les dieux, je trouve ça tout a fait fascinant dit-elle. je ne pu m'empêché de sourire, si elle savait qu'il existé vraiment … et que j'était le fils d'un des dieux en plus, l'un des plus puissant sa serait vraiment drôle de voir sa réaction.

- Je vois, j'en faisait aussi mes avec toute ses terminaison et les déclinaison je m'y perdait un peu dit Anne en rigolant. Tout le monde était plus relax avec elle je trouvait. Jeff de leva

- Bon les filles j'ai une classe de terminal en sport, salut dit-il puis il partie. Mary se décala et prit plus de place, ce qui incluait qu'elle était plus proche de moi. j'était un peut gênée je l'avoue, c'est la première personne avec qui je me sens vraiment bien.

- Oui les déclinaison j'avoue que c'est chiant déclara Mary en prenant une frite de son sandwich. Anne regarda l'heure et commença à prendre son manteau.

- DS commun pour mes première, désolez on se voit plus tard Mary, salut Percy dit-elle.

- Salut dit-je à l'unisson de Mary. Elle nous sourit pris son sac et partie. Mary tourna sa tête vers moi et je vis ses yeux noisette me fixé.

- Alors … cette première demi journée ? demandait-je un peu gênée qu'elle me fixe comme ça.

- Oh super, j'adore le latins, le grec aussi et les élèves on était plutôt cool avec moi dit-elle. j'hochais la tête.

- Et toi tu es ici depuis combien de temps ? demanda t-elle. ah, déjà quatre ans que je suis ici. Quatre ans que j'en n'ai rien à foutre de ce putin de lycée.

- Quatre ans dit-je.

- Ok super, hé j'ai une idée Percy dit-elle. je la regardai avec intention pour savoir ce qu'elle allait me mijoter comme plan.

- Ok c'est quoi ? demandait-je

- Pourquoi pas mixer nos deux cours ? sa serait super le latins et le grec anciens se ressemble je suis sur que sa serait cool, les latiniste aurait envie de faire du grec et vise versa nan ? dit-elle. elle me pris de dépourvut, je ne peut pas dire non, sa ne se fait pas.

- C'est d'accord dit-je en essayant de cacher ma gêne. Elle sautilla sur son siège et m'embrassa la joue. J'en rougis je crois. Puis soudains, quand elle retira ses lèvres de ma joue, j'aurais cru entendre Annabeth me parlait. «Percy, ne me fait pas ça ». c'était comme un murmure. J'en deviens livide. Es ce mon remord de l'oublié quelque dizaine de minutes ?

Hello les amis, voila voila le premiers chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, personellement, je ne le trouve pas assez bien ...

A vous de juger après ^^

Bisous a tous

L


End file.
